


Valentines Fail

by TigerKonigs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Homura has had enough of your antics Kyouko, Silly kyouhomus, silly little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko gets Homura a unique gift for Valentines Day. Homura doesn't particularly appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little kyouhomu ficlet inspired by something on tumblr. Because the world needs more silly kyouhomu.

“Happy valentines day, babe,” Kyouko said, swinging her arms in front of her, and letting Homura look at the gift Kyouo had given her.  
“Ketchup,” Homura said flatly, staring at Kyouko like she had lost whatever functioning brain cells she had left.  
“Fucking…Ketchup. That’s what you got me for Valentines Day?” Homura said in disbelief.  
“Gimme that,” Homura said, swiping the bottle of Ketchup from Kyouko’s hands.  
Homura flipped open the lid, pointing the bottle towards Kyouko, and squeezed. Spraying ketchup all over Kyouko. Kyouko just opened her mouth and tried to catch the ketchup while it was still in mid-air. Emptying the bottle, Homura then threw the empty bottle straight off Kyouko’s face.  
“Get showered. And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Homura stated, flipping her hair and striding out the room.  
Kyouko blinked dumbly a few times.  
“Oops,” She said,”Prob’ly not my best idea.”  
Kyouko rubbed her neck sheepishly, and cursed violently under her breath, mentally noting to never try and prank Homura on Valentines again.


End file.
